


Do No Harm, Take No Shit

by a_solitary_marshmallow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood, F/M, Falling down the stairs, Identity Reveal, i don't really know hot to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_solitary_marshmallow/pseuds/a_solitary_marshmallow
Summary: Marinette was used to Lila's tormenting. At least she had still managed to keep her friendships, albeit shaky. But when Lila takes things too far, she's not about to sit and take it.Neither is the Black Cat
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 120
Kudos: 977
Collections: Miraculous, Miraculous Ladybug and Cat/Chat Noir Reveal





	1. A Step Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> So! Trying something different this time - it's not a one-shot! I got inspired by reading a bunch of Lila-takedown fics and got some ideas of my own. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Rated teen and up for some language and injury descriptions

Lila underestimated Marinette’s haste.

It was a fairly simple move, one of the easiest in the book, but of course the baker’s girl had to go and mess it up. At the start of lunch Lila loitered by the top of the stairs, leaning inconspicuously against the rail under the guise of texting on her phone, occasionally glancing up at the surrounding students. Most of them had filtered outside and the top floor was mostly deserted.

Lila waited, ready to stick out her foot and send the girl tripping down the stairs. Lila had done this a dozen times in her other schools. Marinette would trip, grab the handrail, and slide down to the bottom in a teary heap. Then she would learn to keep her nose out of Lila’s business.

Lila cleared her throat to prepare her worried cry. Clumsy Marinette, tripping over her own feet like that. And how _mean_ she was, blaming _innocent_ Lila, when she’d just been going to help her up.

But Lila had been expecting Marinette to be walking, not sprinting with her bag clutched to her chest – probably late for something again – and her momentum sent her flying with too much force. Marinette cried out as she hit the stairs, slithered down a few steps before tumbling with a series of smacking noises. As the bottom her head hit the concrete with a horrible crack like a dropped watermelon and she lay deathly still.

Huh. That had never happened before. Lila stared as a halo of read began to pool around Marinette’s head.

A horrible scream rang out.

Adrien couldn’t move from the gym doorway, frozen in horror as Marinette tumbled down the stairs with a yelp. She hit the hard ground below with a resounding smack that made Adrien’s heart stop, and lay still and limp at the bottom of the blood-smeared steps.

It was when Adrien saw the blood pooling around her head that he heard himself scream her name.

He shoved past a frozen schoolmate and skidded towards her prone form. She lay twisted, one arm at an unnatural angle and cuts and scrapes blossoming all over. Her skin was deathly pale. Adrien placed his ear above her mouth and listened hard.

A faint, ragged inhale and exhale – she was still breathing. Adrien struggled out of his jacket and pressed it against the bleeding cut amid her tangled hair. He rested Marinette’s head on his lap to keep it steady.

“Can you hear me? Marinette?”

Alya’s scream echoed through the school – panicking, useless while she was like this. Adrien looked up to where she stood paralyzed at the entrance and snapped, “Alya, you need to call an ambulance. Someone get the nurse and a teacher.” No one moved at his command. “ _Now_!”

Students scattered to do as he ordered. Alya pulled out her phone and shakily began dialing. Good. Adrien turned his attention back to Marinette. Her eyelids fluttered erratically and her breaths were quick and strained. Adrien pushed the bloody hair from her forehead and tried not to let his voice crack.

“Marinette, can you hear me? You were in an accident. But you’re gonna be okay. I just need you to keep calm for a bit, okay?”

She let out a whimper. Adrien held her face gently to stop her head from turning – she could have hurt her spine. Years of being Chat Noir had taught him that aggravating a spinal injury was just about the worst thing you could do for an injured person. And even if her spine was okay, moving could jar her arm, and oh god her arm was so _horrifically_ broken.

There was a clatter as Ms. Bustier ran towards them. “What _happened_?”

“I don’t know! She fell. I think she broke her arm and she hit her head really badly.” Adrien said quickly. Ms. Bustier dropped down with a medical kit and pulled out a wad of dressing.

“We need to stop the bleeding – quick thinking with the jacket but it’s soaked through now –” True, Adrien hadn’t even noticed blood seeping into his jeans, “We’ll have to swap these out.” Ms. Bustier mumbled as she worked.

“An ambulance is on its way.” Alya called from the door. When Adrien held his breath he could just hear the distant wail of approaching sirens.

Marinette mumbled something. Ms. Bustier had moved to her arm, leaving Adrien to pillow her head from the cold floor. He leaned down to hear her.

“Tikki?” Marinette whimpered. Adrien knew that name. Where had he heard it before? She was sounding panicked now. “ _Tikki_?”

Action now, thought later. Adrien shook his head quickly to clear it. “Marinette, can you hear me?”

Marinette let out a whine. “My arm hurts.”

“I know. I know it hurts. It’s gonna be okay.”

Soon the wailing of ambulance sirens swelled and capable hands took Marinette away from him. Adrien resisted the urge to hiss and scratch and claw them away.

Then he was kneeling on the ground with his bloody jacket in his lap while they wheeled the stretcher out of his sight. His hands buzzed. They were hot and red and smelled of iron.

“Adrien?” Nino was kneeling next to him with worry written across his face. “Are you okay, man?”

“I think I’d like to go home now.” Adrien’s voice rang hollow in his ears. Nino nodded.

“Okay. I’ll walk you there.”

Adrien allowed himself to be led out of the school and onto the street. People stopped to stare at the blood on his clothes but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Nino placed an arm around his shoulder and hurried him along.

Tikki. Why was that name so familiar?

Later than night, standing under the hot shower with suds in his hair, it hit him and he shouted.

“Oh _SHIT_!”


	2. Hospital-ity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation! Let's see where it goes from here.

Oh sweet mother of god, he had to see her. His princess. His Lady. The girl with a devilish smile, frightening intelligence and the biggest heart he’d ever seen in one person. The girl who brought him surprise croissants on bad days and made the lucky charm that lived in his breast pocket, resting above his heart.

He had to see her. He had to tell her he was sorry and beg her forgiveness for being so useless. For not seeing her before.

“Do what you have to do.” Plagg sighed from his desk.

“Plagg, claws out!”

He didn’t care that he was in track pants and an old shirt, or that wet hair dribbled down the nape of his neck. As soon as Adrien’s mask manifested he leapt from the window and into the chilling night air.

In only a few minutes Chat Noir reached the hospital. Room number, room number. Alya had mentioned it over the phone when she’d visited Marinette in the afternoon. Adrien hadn’t been allowed to go.

He landed on the windowsill with shaking breaths. Chat Noir tried to peer inside but all he could see was a dark room, equipment and a nondescript hospital bed, all in shades of night-vision green. There was someone in the bed but he couldn’t see who it was under the blanket.

She was sleeping. Even in this was her room, Chat Noir had come during the night. Of _course_ she was sleeping! It was dark and she must be tired. Chat Noir couldn’t wake her up for a stupid visit. He hadn’t even thought about what to say.

He turned to leave, kicking himself, and then he heard a click.

Chat Noir looked around slowly to where Marinette sat up in bed staring at him, a lamp illuminating the room. Chat Noir felt his cheeks flush and he pointed to the window.

Marinette nodded. He eased it open and landed lightly on the sterile floor.

“Chat Noir.” Her voice was so achingly familiar. Why had he never seen it before? He tried to study her face but all he could see were bruises, dressing, and the heavy pink cast on her arm. Her lower lip was swollen. “To what do I owe this visit?”

Chat Noir’s eyes burned, and Marinette looked concerned.

“Chat?”

Chat Noir walked over to her and knelt shakily to kiss her non-broken hand. It was small and cold, terrifyingly so. How had he never noticed how small she was before? Ladybug had always seemed big – her confidence made up for any lack in stature, but now she seemed very little in a big hospital bed.

“My Lady, I – I’m so sorry. I should have been there.” Tears blurred his vision so he kept his gaze on the bed sheets. “I should have done more. I’m sorry, Marinette.”

Even now, her name tasted sweet on his lips. Marinette’s breath hitched – then she sighed and squeezed his hand. “It wasn’t your fault, Kitty.” He didn’t look up to see the smile he could hear in her voice. “But how’d you figure me out?”

Chat Noir wiped his eyes with his other palm. “You – you kept asking for Tikki.”

“Oh.” Marinette said dumbly. “Huh. How about that?”

“Can I…” Chat faltered. “Can I stay for a bit? I don’t want to go yet.”

“Of course.” Marinette scooched over, giving him room to crawl up next to her. He laid his cheek on the warm pillow and Marinette smiled at him, bruised and beautiful.

Some time passed, and then Chat Noir said, “So now that I know the identity of our resident Ladybug, am I permitted to know the name of the boy who has captured her heart?” Marinette flushed adorably. The words tasted bitter, but Chat Noir forced a crooked smile. “A certain blue-haired musician, perhaps?”

Marinette blinked. “What, Luka?” And that wasn’t going quite to script, leaving him even more confused than before. He was sure Marinette and Luka were a thing – they had a double date together at the ice rink!

“But…” He said dumbly. Marinette shook her head firmly.

“No, I don’t love Luka. We’re friends. Not that it’s any of your business, silly cat.” She whacked him lightly on the shoulder and Chat Noir snickered.

“So, what’s the lucky boy like?” He teased. Marinette groaned and hid her face in her one useable hand. “Oh come on Milady, I won’t tell anyone. Cat’s honour.” He crossed his heart for good measure. She paused for a moment.

“He’s… kind. And so sweet. He isn’t very good with people but he tries so hard, anyone can see. Naive,” She chuckled, “but so adorable.”

Chat Noir bit down a sting of jealousy. “He sounds like a great guy.”

“He is!” Marinette gushed. And even though it hurt him, he could watch her talk about this boy for hours. Her eyes sparkled and she glowed with happiness. “At first I didn’t like him, I thought he was just another rude rich kid, but we _talked_ and I just… fell for him. And he’s so gentle, Chat. There’s this girl in our class who keeps hanging off him and it _obviously_ makes him uncomfortable, but he doesn’t want to hurt her by telling her off, which is kind of upsetting because Adrien deserved to have his boundaries respected but it’s not my place to tell her to back off.”

She continued, but Cat Noir only heard static. _Adrien_. Like, his name, Adrien. Did Marinette know another Adrien who attended their class? Because if not then she could only be talking about…

“Chat, you can’t tell anyone about this.” Marinette continued seriously. “Ugh, when Adrien’s around my heart absolutely _melts_ , I can barely get through a conversation, let alone confess. As much as Alya tries to get me to.”

“Adrien?” Chat wheezed. “Like, Adrien Agreste? From the perfume ad?”

Marinette peered at him suspiciously. “Why the face? Do you like him too? That’s understandable, because he is adorable, but-”

Chat Noir burst out laughing.

Once it started it didn’t stop and he sat up, loud peals of laughter exploding through him. Of course. Of _course_ it was like this. He cackled until his stomach and cheeks ached, and then he dissolved into a fit of giggles at the sight of Marinette’s face.

“If you’re quite done?” Marinette said dryly. Evidently he wasn’t because that got him started all over again.

When Chat finally got a hold of himself, Marinette was frowning at him. He ran a hand through his hair.

“Oh Mari, you won’t believe how stupid I’ve been. This is _priceless_.”

“What?” Marinette demanded. Chat Noir giggled into his hands and managed, “Claws in.”

Marinette let out a strangled yelp as his costume dissolved in a flash of light.

“OhmygodChatwhy – ADRIEN?”

Adrien grinned sheepishly at her. Marinette fumbled for words with a very panicked expression on her white face.

“You’re – you were – OH SHIT I REJECTED YOU!”

Adrien cackled again. “You see?”

Marinette clapped her hands over her mouth – then she too started giggling. “Oh my _god_ , we’re both idiots. But – but Aspik!” She pointed at his face accusingly. Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well, I was flattered that you chose me – civilian me, I mean. And anyway, what about Multimouse? I swear I saw Ladybug and Multimouse standing side-by-side.”

Now Marinette flushed. “I, um, used Trixx’s power for that bit. I couldn’t have you figuring out my identity, and – stop laughing!” She grabbed her pillow to pummel him one-handedly.

Adrien wheezed through cackles, “You could have just said something like I did-”

“I WAS BEING CAUTIOUS!”

“Ugh, get a room.” Plagg groaned from behind Adrien. The pesky kwarmi had been sitting there the whole time, hadn’t he? Adrien’s face burned.

Marinette ceased her ruthless attack to bury her face in her hands and mumble, “Hi Plagg.”

“Howdy.” The kwarmi replied dryly. “ _Finally_. Do you know how annoying it was to watch you two dance around each other?”

A bright red blur zipped from under the bed to bump against Plagg affectionately. Tikki herself. Adrien waved to her and she beamed back, but it only lasted a second before shifting to something serious.

“While this is sweet, I think we have bigger things to talk about right now – mainly Lila.”

Damn, Tikki’s voice was squeaker than he remembered. “Lila?” Adrien echoed, noticing as Marinette flinched. “What about her? _Oh,_ you’re Ladybug, so her claiming to be your best friend is kinda messed up. Especially since everyone knows _I’m_ –”

He broke off as Marinette lifted a hand for quiet, biting her lip.

“Did I miss something?” Adrien looked between kwarmi and wielder. Marinette’s eyebrows were pulled tight and she looked uncertain, an expression he didn’t often see on his Lady’s face.

Marinette took a breath and Adrien waited for her to talk. She did, slowly. “I don’t remember most of what happened today. But… Tikki does, and she says that Lila tripped me. And it isn’t the first time she’s done something like this.” She mumbled almost to herself. Adrien’s ears roared.

“She _what_?” He snarled. Marinette looked away. “She. _Tripped_ you? What the fuck is _wrong_ with her? Wait wait wait, what do you mean this isn’t the first time?”

Marinette flushed, her eyes locked on the bed sheets. Adrien took her hands.

“Marinette, please, talk to me.”  
“She… threatened me.” Marinette mumbled, making Adrien’s blood burn. “Told me she’d take you, and all my friends. And she spills coffee on me and when I get upset she makes it seem like I’m in the wrong. And she keeps shaming me for asking to be paid for commissions, and she ruined my art project and got me expelled and she trips me when we’re alone and once she threw a book at my head and,” Marinette looked up with tears in her eyes, “And she’s taking Alya away from me. She’s making everyone think I’m a _liar_.” Marinette’s voice cracked, as did Adrien’s heart.

“She threatened you?” Adrien whispered. “Why didn’t you _tell_ me?”

Marinette hiccupped. “I-I was afraid you wouldn’t believe me-”

Oh, no, no this wouldn’t stand. Adrien pulled Marinette to his chest and buried his face in her hair as she shook. “I’m _so_ sorry, Marinette, that you’ve had to do this alone. I’m sorry I made you think I wouldn’t take your side. I’m so sorry I told you to ignore her and left you to deal with her all by yourself, and I promise, I will always have your back, I will _always_ believe you. Please don’t feel like you have to keep things from me.”

Marinette sniffled and wrapped her arms around him, which seemed like a good start on the road for forgiveness. Oh _fuck_ , he had messed up so badly. Marinette could have _died_. He owed her so many chocolates and flowers and get well soon cards, and as for Lila…

“That girl is going to pay.” Adrien growled into Marinette’s hair. She pulled back enough to meet his gaze, and there was something steely in her tear-filled eyes.

“Way ahead of you, kitty. I have a plan.”

“You know I’m all in.” Adrien kissed her forehead, making her squeak in alarm. “Whatever you need.”

“…though it may take a while.” Marinette admitted. “I’ll need to be out of my cast so no one gets suspicious.”

“In the meantime, we can prepare. And – if my lady permits it – I might be given a second chance?”

“Second chance?” Marinette echoed. Adrien winced. She was so sweet, she didn’t even know what he was talking about. She’d probably already forgiven him. He didn’t deserve her – none of their classmates did, either.

“For being a terrible partner.” He explained. Marinette’s eyes widened.

“Chat Augustus Cornelius Noir, you take that back right this second.”

He blinked at the ferocity of her tone. “But-”

“No buts. You didn’t know about Lila, how could you have done anything about it?”

“But I let it happen right under my-” Marinette’s glare made Adrien choke to a halt. They stared at each other for a moment before she poked him.

“Enough with the self-deprecation. It’s been disallowed. None of this was your fault. Okay?”

“Okay.” Adrien echoed.

“Good.” Marinette said severely. Oh, he loved her.

“Will-” Adrien blurted out. “I mean – um – would you – can I get you lunch some time?”

Marinette’s eyes widened comically, her cheeks flushing. “Er. Yes. I’d really lo – _like_ that. To get lunch.”

“O-Okay.” Adrien stammered. Wow, real eloquent. He could hear Plagg snickering at him.

There was a shuffling through the wall, and they tensed. What would happen if a nurse walked in and found a strange boy in Marinette’s room? From the look in Marinette’s eye she seemed to be having the same thought.

“I’ll come back tomorrow.” Adrien whispered. Marinette nodded. “Claws out.”

Chat Noir leaned down to kiss Marinette’s hand before ducking through the window and into the Paris night sky, feeling lighter than he had in years.


	3. A Class-y Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is cleared to leave the hospital and spend more time with her friends!!! (mostly a fluff/filler chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have an exam tomorrow, so of course I'm posting a new chapter :) RIP my brain
> 
> (It's a short one but I'll be posting the next soon, it's almost finished)

Luckily there were no akumas that weekend, so Marinette was free to relax and heal and enjoy hospital ice cream. Though, she was ever determined to go to school on Monday.

“I can’t let this keep me down, Adrien, I’ll be fine.”

Adrien at least managed to get her to agree to a ride. No way was she walking to school with a cast and a bruised rib!

Marinette was discharged on Sunday and Adrien, Nino and Alya were there to help her parents carry her stuff – not that there was a huge amount to carry. In all honesty they were mostly there for support. Left with nothing to hold, Nino resorted to carrying the weight of his defeat. Marinette was beautifully flustered as she insisted she could take her bag, until Adrien scooped her up in his arms.

“You looked dizzy.” He explained innocently to Marinette and their staring friends. “I just wanted to make sure you didn’t fall over.”

Marinette paused before mumbling, “I am a bit dizzy,” and snuggling into his chest. Adrien counted that as another win. He grinned as he proudly carried his Lady to the car.

That was Sunday. Bright and early on Monday morning Adrien knocked on Marinette’s door and her father answered with a cheery smile. “Good morning, Adrien. Marinette’s just coming. Thanks for taking her into school today – I would, but the bakery-”

“I understand.” Adrien nodded. “Besides, it’s – really nice to spend time with your daughter. It’s my pleasure.”

Tom beamed. “She is a delight, isn’t she?”

Hurried footsteps sounded behind him. Tom looked around, then stepped aside to let Marinette through. She darted past with a wave.

“Adrien, hi! By Papa, see you tonight.”

“Goodbye sweetheart. Have a good day at school.”

“See you later, Mr. Dupain-Cheng.” Adrien said politely, only to be quieted by Tom’s head shake.

“You can call me Tom, you know. By the way, if you come by the bakery this afternoon after school there’s a complimentary pastry for you as thanks for all your help. Do you like croissants? Or I was thinking about making some macaroons if you prefer…”

Somehow Marinette got them away from her father’s endless attempts to feed Adrien – which he was both pleased and disappointed him – and they piled into Adrien’s car. The Gorilla grunted a gruff hello and started up the engine.

Marinette shot Adrien a nervous smile. “So.”

“So.” He echoed. Marinette bit her lip and looked away. Well that wasn’t going to slide. Adrien racked his brains for something to cheer her up. “Your dad really wants to fatten me up, huh? I guess I’d _bread_ er get used to it.”

Marinette snorted, and Adrien grinned. Gotcha.

“I’ll just have to _bake_ the most of it. At _yeast_ I have you by my side.”

“Ugh.” She complained, trying to hide her smile and failing. That only spurred Adrien on.

“I’m sure I can _rise_ to the occasions. I _crust_ stay strong.”

“Where do you even _store_ these?”

“Ah, as you know, puns are stored in what’s usually known as the good-decision-making centre of the brain. I _cake_ the most of what I have.”

Marinette cackled into her hands. Adrien grinned at her triumphantly and she shook her head, still snickering. “Those are so bad.”

“I know! That’s why you’re laughing.”

“Do you just spend all night coming up with these?”

Adrien winked. “Well, I guess the cat’s out of the bag.”

“Ah, cat puns!” Marinette poked her tongue out. “My one weakness. Leave _meow_ t of it.”

Adrien stared at her. Ladybug just made a cat pun. And she was laughing. This was a dream come true.

“What a _purr_ fect moment. And here I thought my puns _bugged_ you!”

“Adrien.” She snickered.

“Ah, you know I’m just _kitten_ you.”

“Adrien.”

“Alright, alright, I concede. I can _spot_ the time to stop.”

“Adrien!”

He thought he’d prepared for this moment. But he could barely stop from hissing when he slipped out of the car and caught a glimpse of _her_. Standing on the front steps, talking with a group of students, probably spilling more _lies_ … It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Marinette took his hand. Adrien hadn’t realized he’d been shaking. He carefully unclenched his fists and squeezed her hand, and they walked up the front steps together.

After teary greetings, the class settled back into its usual weekly pattern. Classes came and went. Projects were (sometimes) done. As long as they stayed away from Lila – a duty Adrien took as his own and diligently made sure that they didn’t cross paths with the liar for the whole week – things were okay. Adrien did his modeling and fencing and, when his bodyguard permitted, walked with Marinette to her house after school.

“You don’t have to do this you know.” Marinette muttered as they walked through the busy Parisian streets, having bid farewell to Alya and Nino at the school.

“But I definitely want to.” Adrien turned his face away to hide the embarrassment on his face. “You know I love spending time with you, Milady.”

Marinette stopped – they’d reached the bakery already. She hesitated for a moment before blurting out, “Do you want to come inside for a while? I – I have cookies and Mecha Strike 2.”

Adrien groaned. “Oh I _wish_. I have a photo shoot today and father wants me to arrive early. I’m lucky I got this time at all.”

“Oh.” Marinette looked crestfallen. He hastened to continue.

“But I’m free tomorrow, is that okay? I can bring ice cream to sweeten the deal. Though it can’t be much sweeter than you.” He added, delighting in Marinette’s blush. She snorted.

“Puns again? Really?”

Adrien gave a mock gasp. “What, do you not like my puns?”

“Of course I do.” Marinette’s smile was wide and genuine. Beautiful. “See you tomorrow, _chaton_.”

 _‘Now’s your chance, Agreste. Ask her out. Properly. You’ve done this before, remember? And this time she might actually say yes_.’

Adrien opened his mouth.

Marinette darted forward to kiss his cheek, leaving Adrien paralyzed as she hurried inside and closed the door behind her.

Marinette… kissed his cheek. He brought a hand to his face as if to confirm it was real. Marinette kissed his cheek because she wanted to, not because there was an akuma or he was brainwashed or anything.

Plagg snickered at him from inside his pocket. Adrien shook his head quickly and turned to wait for the Gorilla’s arrival, unable to keep a big, goofy grin off his face.

 _Marinette kissed me_.


	4. You, Me, some Mew-vies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a little more fluff! I wanted to develop Adrien and Marinette's relationship a little bit before getting serious. After all these kids have been through, they deserve a little fun, right?

Take two. He’d failed after school, but there was nothing stopping him from asking out Marinette that evening.

Adrien had planned it out – how he would introduce the topic, where they would go, how they would get there. He’d kept track of some of her favourite things and planned to incorporate them on the way. Only the best for Marinette – their first date had to be unforgettable.

He’d spent half an hour in front of the mirror, psyching himself up. He’d asked Marinette out before as Chat Noir – this was no different. So why did glancing at his phone send butterflies through his stomach?

Adrien shook his head and strode over to his bed, picking up his phone from the covers. Marinette’s contact was pink with a smily face after her name – that wasn’t quite right. It needed a heart, at least. Adrien quickly edited it to read ‘Love of my Life’ with three heart emojis after it. Keeping it cool, obviously.

Adrien clicked call.

He turned to face the darkening Paris skyline through his window as the phone rang once, twice, thrice. On the fifth ring there was a click, a rustle, and then Marinette’s clear voice rang through like a bell.

“Adrien! Hi. I wasn’t expecting a call from you, is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine.” Adrien hurried to assure her. “It’s just, there was something I was going to ask you after school today that I forgot to do.”

“Hmm?” Another shift, as if Marinette was currently sifting through fabrics at her work table? His lady was always working, never still, even with a broken arm and masses of homework to catch up on. God, he loved her. “Sure.”

“So.” ‘ _Come on, Agreste_.’

“So.” Marinette echoed.

“There’s this movie coming out in a few days, and I was thinking… um, well, as well as that…” _His plan was crumbling!_ “Okay basically I was wondering if you’d want to go on a date with me?”

Marinette squeaked, and then there was clatter and a rustle. Adrien held his breath as the rustling continued. She grabbed the phone and put it up to her ear again. “A-A date?”

_‘I made a mistake. This was too soon. Maybe she doesn’t like me anymore now she knows I’m Chat Noir. Maybe it was just a crush and she doesn’t want anything serious. Maybe-‘_

“I would love to!” Marinette blurted out. “I – yes, I’d love to go out with you, Adrien.”

His face burned. He turned away from a snickering Plagg, trying to calm the rapid beating of his heart. “Really?”

“Of course.” Marinette giggled. The sound of it was like bells. Adrien’s smile stretched so wide that it hurt.

“Okay! Um, can I pick you up on Saturday? You don’t have anything on then, do you?”

“No, I’m free then.” Adrien could hear the grin in Marinette’s voice. “What time?”

“Is nine in the morning okay?”

“Definitely.”

“Great.” Adrien breathed. “So, it’s a date?”

“Yeah. It is.” More rustling. “Oh, Adrien? Can we… keep this a secret? Just for a bit. I mean, Alya’s always kinda gotten into my business – I love her, of course, but she can go a little overboard sometimes, and I want to figure this out with just us. Does that make sense?” She groaned at her own clumsy wording.

“Definitely!” Adrien blurted. “Yeah, we can keep it a secret for a bit.”

“Maybe just until next Monday? After our date.”

Hearing her say the word ‘date’ made Adrien’s heart sing. He nodded, before realizing she couldn’t see him. “That sounds like a good idea.” And he couldn’t help adding, “Though it’ll be hard not to sweep you off your feet during school, this cat will try his best.”

Marinette laughed. “He’d better! Alya already interrogated me about when you picked me up at the hospital.”

“Picked you up, huh? So you admit my pickup lines work?”

“Ugh, Adrien!” Marinette snorted.

He grinned and teased, “You know you love my jokes.”

“They’re so _bad_.”

“That why you love them, Bugaboo.”

“I hate that you’re right.” She groaned good-naturedly. On the other end of the line Adrien heard a faint call. “Oh, my parents want me down. Are you driving me into school tomorrow? You know, I’m the hero of Paris, I’m capable of walking.”

“Now what kind of prince would I be if I let my princess walk?”

“ _Pfft_.” Marinette snorted. “Ugh, worst one yet. I’ll see you then.”

“Okay then! I’ll – I’ll see you tomorrow, Marinette.”

“Goodnight, _Chaton_.”

A click, and the call ended. Adrien pressed his forehead to his window to cool the burning in his face. He was going on a date. With Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He was the luckiest cat alive. Now all he had to do was make sure it went well. How could the plan fail when it was so well thought through?

“Plagg! I didn’t think this through!”

“You’re telling me.” Plagg yawned from Adrien’s pillow, while Adrien paced rapidly from window to window, pausing every so often to glance at his watch and then pacing a little bit faster. Saturday morning, and he hadn’t thought about this yet? Where had the time gone?

“What am I supposed to wear? She’s a _fashion designer_ , Plagg. I can’t look like an idiot in front of her.”

“It’s not like you wear a skintight leather cat suit most days.”

“That’s different and you know it!”

Plagg groaned. “You know your father’s a famous fashion designer, right? Why don’t you just go ask him?”

“He already gave permission for me to be out today, I don’t need to jinx that. And besides, that’s him! _I_ want to choose what I wear today, and it has to be perfect.”

At Plagg’s insistent whining Adrien finally picked out an outfit – a salmon shirt under a light grey jacket, and dress pants. You couldn’t go too wrong with that, right? Right???

Somehow he made it into the limousine in one piece, flowers and all. Adrien hadn’t really had anyone to go to for advice, so he’d resorted to Google for answers and ended up on a page about flower meanings. Blue roses for love at first sight, red roses for passion, orange tulips for happiness, and pink carnations simply because they reminded him of her. It looked kind of messy and Plagg had laughed, but hopefully Marinette would like them?

The Gorilla pulled up to the Dupain-Cheng bakery at nine on the dot. Adrien straightened his jacket and hurried out to knock on the door, bouquet in hand.

“Kid, chill out.” Plagg whispered from his pocket. Adrien vibrated with nerves. Ugh, he was taking this too far wasn’t he? The flowers were too much. He’d almost made up his mind to toss them away when there was a click and the door swung open.

Tom Dupain towered over him with a brilliant smile. Adrien stood caught in its beam. Well, now he knew where Marinette got her room-lighting grin from.

“Adrien! So nice to see you. Marinette’s just getting ready, she’ll be out in a minute. Are those flowers? Oh, Sabine, come and see what the Agreste boy got our Marinette!”

Adrien felt his face flush as Mrs. Cheng poked her head out and ‘awwww’ed.

“So, what time do you expect to be back?” Tom asked cheerfully.

“Er, we were going to have lunch, so three?”

Marinette appeared around her father with rolling eyes and a cute white blouse, with black patterns to match the signatures on her cast. Her pink skirt fluttered around her legs as she stepped out onto the street.

“Papa, I already told you when I’ll be back.”

“I was just checking!” The giant man defended. Marinette turned her gaze to Adrien and froze, freckled cheeks darkening in a blush. Adrien gulped and mustered all his Chat Noir suaveness (it may have actually been dorkiness but he didn’t care right now) to bow and hold out the bouquet with a cheeky smile.

“For Milady.”

Tom and Sabine cooed. Marinette hesitantly took the flowers. Electricity zinged through Adrien’s arm when their hands touched. Marinette coughed and squeaked out, “You look really good Adrien.”

“I was just about to say the same thing.”

The two teens may have stood there all day, blushing, if Tom hadn’t plucked the flowers from Marinette’s grasp with an, “I’ll put these in water.” The movement startled them out of their state and Marinette shyly lifted one arm. Adrien looped his elbow through it and led her to the limousine.

“So.” Marinette said as Adrien opened up the door. “Do I get to know what we’ll be doing today?”

“Not yet. It’s a surprise.” Adrien climbed in after her and nodded to the Gorilla in the mirror. His trusty bodyguard nodded back and pulled out onto the street with a rumble, the car quickly slotting into traffic. Marinette hummed and cracked open her purse to hear Tikki’s whisper.

“Plagg told me about it, Marinette. You’ll love it.”

“Plagg!” Adrien objected, scandalized. Plagg snickered from his pocket. “How could you?”

“Top ten anime betrayals.” Marinette giggled. Adrien fixed a glare at the lump in his jacket.

“Well, if the stinky sock in the room is just going to spoil it, I’ll tell you our first destination for today. We’re going to find Andre and get special ice cream.”

Marinette clapped excitedly, and the sight of her face was more than enough to make Adrien smile again. “Do you have the clue?”

“Ready and waiting.” Adrien presented his phone’s screen, which held the first clue that would eventually lead to the whereabouts of Paris’s renound ice-cream vender. Well, Adrien could have just checked social media for spoilers – but half the fun of it was figuring out the mystery! “And I came prepared.”

Marinette sent him a questioning look. Adrien grinned and pulled out the black jacket, hat and sunglasses he’d placed there earlier.

“It’s a disguise.” He explained, slipping on the sunglasses. “So we don’t get mobbed.” Adrien struck a pose. “How do I look?”

“Like a huge dork.” Marinette said affectionately.

“But I’m _your_ dork.”

“Next time, _please_ let me choose your disguise. I love you, Adrien, but you are _terrible_ at disguises.”

 _‘She loves me.’_ Adrien flushed to the tips of his ears. Marinette didn’t seem to have realized what she said, because she was still laughing and poking out her tongue adorably. Adrien put on his best Chat Noir smirk.

“Oh, so there’ll be a next time?”

“Of course there will be, you dumb cat! Now, let’s see that clue.” Marinette leaned over to look at his phone screen. Adrien held it away from her teasingly.

“Well, if you’re gonna be like that, maybe I don’t _want_ to share.”

Marinette’s hand went up, and too late did Adrien realise she wasn’t reaching for the phone. Her hand landed in his hair and scratched teasingly right behind his ear – a dirty move, she _knew_ that was his weak spot! Adrien couldn’t stop the purr from escaping his chest. He leaned into the contact, rumbling. Marinette cackled and snatched the phone from his distracted hands.

“Hey! No fair!”

Adrien pouted, until she leaned over to place her head on his shoulder. She was too cute to not forgive! Adrien caved and read the clue with her. He hummed in thought.

“The park, maybe?”

“Maybe. Or near a shopping centre? It’s kind of ambiguous.”

“Then I guess we’ll just have to go exploring.”


	5. Home(room) Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Marinette and Adrien's date! Featuring some giddy classmates and a very pissed-off Lila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this chapter is longer than the others, but I couldn't stand the thought of splitting it up! Let me know what you think in the comments :)

They discussed how best to break the news to everyone, while feeding each other ice cream. (call Adrien a sap, he didn’t care, this was the best day of his fucking life) It seemed a bit obtrusive to walk into class and announce, ‘Hello Marinette is my girlfriend now, any questions?’

On the other hand, Lila would probably take advantage of any ambiguity. Not to mention Adrien’s fans – they would throw a tantrum when he and Marinette went public.

In the end, the simple approach was taken. Adrien took a selfie of them sharing their couples’ cone, one in which Marinette’s face was scrunched up adorably as he dabbed strawberry ice cream on the tip of her nose. Her hair was out and tumbling in the breeze, slapping Adrien on the cheek while he laughed and held the camera up blindly. It was his favourite shot – he was almost loathe to share it with the world. A quick caption. _Magical ice cream with my magical girlfriend – best day of my life_. Adrien posted it on Monday morning while the Gorilla drove them to school.

“Aaaaand… done.” He leaned his head against Marinette’s shoulder and watched the comments start to filter in.

“That was fast.” Marinette said.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I’ve got a few stalkers on here.”

“You don’t say.” She teased.

Paris flashed by, and then they had arrived. They walked into the school hand in hand – Marinette’s hand was an honour Adrien held with pride. In the hallway Mylène glanced at them, glanced away casually, and then her gaze snapped back, accompanied by unashamed jaw-dropping. She elbowed Ivan, who looked around and blinked at the two, before grinning excitedly. They started to whisper between themselves. Adrien stifled a laugh.

“So,” He murmured as they walked, “How many people know about your huge crush on me, exactly?”

Marinette groaned. “No.”

“Because if Alya and Nino were shipping us…”

“Please, there are too many names to remember. You are the one person who didn’t know.”

“Was _everyone_ on team Marinette-Adrien?”

“Adrienette.”

“What?”

Marinette looked away, face blushing a lovely shade of red. “Nothing.”

Adrien hummed and swung their joined hands. After a moment, Marinette gathered her courage and spoke again.

“Most people were on the team. Except for Chloe, of course.”

“Chloe’s always the exception.” Adrien noted.

They stepped inside the class, and Rose began to squeal. Adrien jumped at the pitch of it – all eyes were on them suddenly. He smiled nervously at the wide-mouthed stares.

“Uh, hi?”

“Congratulations!” Rose squealed. She rushed down from her chair to hug Marinette and Adrien in turn, swiftly followed by a grinning Alya who slung an arm around her best friend’s shoulder.

“Mari! Why didn’t you say something earlier? Congrats you two!”

The class was loud with cheers and excited voices. Kim laughed from his seat, “Adrien, bro! We thought you were gonna be oblivious forever.”

“Well, what can I say?” Adrien shrugged, fingers still tangled with Marinette’s. “I saw the light.”

“Oh, this is wonderful!” Rose cried. She glanced back to the very stiff figure sitting at her desk, “Lila, I told you they would figure it out!”

“Yes, you did.” Lila’s voice dripped with saccharine contempt. Adrien could feel her glare drilling into him from across the classroom. He suppressed the animalistic urge to bristle and hiss, instead sending a sweet smile towards the teeth-gritting girl. ‘ _Look out. You have no idea who you’re messing with.’_

“So, when did this happen?” Alya urged. Marinette shrugged.

“This weekend. We went out, and talked, and… well.” She slightly lifted their joined hands, and the girls cooed. Marinette’s cheeks were flushed with happiness – even Lila’s presence didn’t seem to impact her. Adrien wished she could be this happy all the time. Damn it if he wasn’t going to try and make it so. “I’m expecting some rabid fangirl lashback though.”

Alya crinkled her nose. “Ew. Don’t worry Mari, we’ve got your back.”

“I know. Thank you.” 

“Soooo,” Alya leaned in towards the new couple, “I was wondering, would you guys object to a slight seat change today? I _really_ want to sit next to my boyfriend, and – gosh – that leaves you two together in the front row!”

“Real smooth, Alya.” Alix elbowed her with a snort. Marinette laughed.

“I’d like that. Adrien?”

“Definitely.” He said fervently.

“Oh, and do you guys want to have lunch at my house?” Marinette offered Nino and Alya. Nino sighed happily.

“Ah, Dupain-Cheng pastries. It’s been too long.”

“So that’s a yes.” Alya clarified.

The classes went quickly, with Marinette by Adrien’s side. When she was waiting for the other students to finish up with their note taking, she would doodle in the corners of her sketchbook. Adrien picked up her pen to draw a little love heart on her cast. She returned the favour on the back of his hand. At lunch time he, Marinette, Alya and Nino met outside the classroom to walk to Marinette’s house. They were about to start off when a voice called out.

“Oh! Would you mind if I joined you?” Lila’s sickeningly sweet cry made Adrien stiffen. Marinette bit her lip, hard, as Alya and Nino turned to see the brunette hurrying over. Alya tipped her head with a confused smile.

“Of course, girl, but I thought you were busy? You said you were having lunch with… a special someone?” Alya pointed surreptitiously to her earrings. Lila sighed, an impressive show of disappointment.

“Oh, I was _so_ looking forward to having lunch together, but she had to cancel! Her partner got into trouble and she had to go and bail him out again. Honestly, cats can be so troublesome can’t they?”

Oh. Cats, earrings. Was Lila really talking about _Ladybug_? Having lunch with Ladybug? Not only was that an incredibly _stupid_ thing to brag about, given the whole being-targeted-by-a-supervillain thing, but Lila had picked the wrong people to boast to. Adrien was almost ready to give her a cataclysm to the face.

But he wasn’t suited up right now, and Alya had already invited Lila along with a smile and a reassurance that she was sure it wasn’t personal, Lila’s bestie was a very busy person after all. A quick glance at Marinette’s uninjured arm revealed the way her fists were clenched. Adrien threaded his fingers through hers and squeezed her hand. _I know. It’s bullshit._

“Are you guys coming?” Nino called from up ahead. The others had already started off. Adrien pasted on his model smile.

“Yep! We’ll catch up to you in a sec.”

“Adrien.” Marinette whispered. He turned to her, allowed his smile to drop into a scowl that mirrored hers. “I don’t want Lila in my house.”

He shuddered. “Ugh, I know, I’ve already had that experience. She’s creepy.”

“No, you don’t understand.” She whispered desperately. “Lila _hates_ me. What if she gets her hands on something important? What if she finds the miracle box? Or lies to my parents? Or spills paint on my ball gown commission? She _knows_ I’m being commissioned by Clara Nightingale, she asked Alya about it the other day. I’ve been working on it for _weeks_ , if she ruins it I’ll have to start again and buy all the fabrics with my own money and the bakery will go broke and Maman and Papa will have to sell and I’ll never get a job in fashion and I’ll live on the streets and get stabbed in a mugging and-”

Adrien squeezed her hand, and Marinette trailed off.

“It’ll be fine.” He promised. “We won’t go to your house.”

Marinette looked up at him with such desperation, that Adrien felt his heart break. Had he really made her feel like this? That no one was here for her? Adrien lifted her hand to kiss it before turning to call after the three students on the footpath ahead of them.

“Guys, hold up! Marinette forgot about a huge order her parents have at the bakery, if we go there we’ll just be in the way. There’s a cool café down the road we can go to instead.”

Lila’s eyes widened like a kicked puppy’s. “I-I don’t have any money with me, I gave it all to Prince’s Ali’s charity for disabled orphans.” She put on a pained smile. “It’s okay, though. I don’t need to get anything – my diabetes won’t be a huge problem if I skip a meal or two. It’s enough to just spend time with my favourite people.”

Alya ‘awww’ed and slung an arm around Lila’s shoulder. “Mari, are you sure we can’t just stop by your place? Your folks have plenty of food they don’t sell, right?”

Marinette squeaked. Adrien spoke over her smoothly. “Don’t worry, Lila! I’ll pay for your lunch. It’s the least I can do, after how good you are to those disabled orphans.”

He could feel Lila’s glare, and it was hilarious. She said sweetly, “Oh no, I couldn’t possibly take your money!”

“I’m literally rich. Besides, wouldn’t it be the same if you took Marinette’s food?” He smiled at the fuming girl. “Please, let me treat you. I’d do the same for any friend.”

He was really laying it on thick now, he could tell from Marinette’s stifled giggle. At Lila’s side, however, Alya hadn’t picked up on the passive aggressive note. She was beaming as she linked arms with Nino and Lila. “Great! Let’s go, before lunch time runs out.”

Marinette and Adrien followed behind. As they walked Marinette leaned in to murmur, “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” Adrien whispered back. “Your knight in shining leather is always here to help.”

She snorted and bumped him. Adrien grinned.

“It’s a _tail_ as old as time. _Fur_ as long as I can remember, it’s always been the princess and her alley cat against the world.” Marinette groaned, but the sparkle in her eye betrayed her. “What’s wrong, Milady? Are you _feline_ okay? You didn’t _cat_ ch a cold or something, did you?”

“What secrets are you two whispering about?” Nino joked. Adrien sent him an innocent smile.

“I have no idea what you mean. I’m just complimenting my beautiful girlfriend.” He leaned in to Marinette to add, “Let me know if all the _whiskering_ is _bugging_ you.”

Marinette laughed out loud. “Please, Adrien. Please get some new material.”

“Why would I, when I have the _purr_ fect puns already?” He lowered his voice again. “Seriously though, if I am annoying you or if Lila’s making you feel uncomfortable, just let me know.”

“I will, kitty.” Marinette smiled. Adrien was thrilled that he could make her smile like that. He would tell awful puns every day for the rest of his life if it would make Marinette smile.

They walked together, with a liar, to go get lunch.

­­­ _Two months later_

“Are you sure about this?” Adrien asked for what seemed like the umpteenth time as Marinette shoved her bag into her locker. She still held her newly-uncasted arm carefully against her body, out of habit. “I can do it instead, it doesn’t have to be you.”

“Yes it does.” Marinette closed her locker firmly. “I have to do this. You just make sure to get it all, okay? You have an important part.”

“Of course, Milady.” Adrien wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her hair. Marinette hummed happily and buried her face in his jacket. And everything was wonderful for a short, blissful moment.

There was a faint zipping sound, and then Plagg stuck his head through the wall of the deserted locker room and barked, “She’s alone in the courtyard. Now’s the time, Pigtails.”

Adrien wished this moment would never end. Alas, he could not hold the love of his life forever. Marinette proved that when she lifted her head.

“Okay.” She pulled in a deep breath and smiled up at Adrien.

“You’ve got this.” He told her. She nodded.

“Yeah. Okay. Tikki, spots on.”

When it was over Adrien rushed to meet Marinette in the garden behind the school, tucked away between trees and bundles of flowers. She had beaten him there and had already detransformed, Tikki sitting on a nearby branch and munching on a cookie. When Adrien arrived she looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and lifted her arms.

“Hey, hey.” Adrien ran into her embrace and hugged her tightly. She was _shaking_. “It’s okay. You did it. You were amazing Marinette, and now it’s all over.”

“I know.” Marinette mumbled again him. “I just can’t believe…”

“I know.” He held her firmly and Marinette returned the gesture, clutching at his back. “You’re done. You can relax now.”

Marinette made a muffled sound. Adrien stroked her hair.

“Do you wanna go home?”

She nodded, not lifting her face from his chest.

“Do you wanna be alone?”

She shook her head.

“Do you wanna cuddle and watch cartoons?”

Marinette nodded again.

“Do you wanna watch the Ladybug and Chat Noir movie and laugh at all the stuff that they got wrong?”

Another nod. Adrien kissed the top of her head.

“Then that can be arranged. And we’ll deal with tomorrow when it comes.”

“When it comes.” Marinette mumbled.

Adrien walked to the front of the class the next morning just before school was due to start. Most of the students were already in their seats – including Marinette, who Adrien had insisted was due for a break. She had already done the heavy lifting of the plan, now Adrien could see it through. Besides, she didn’t need Lila targeting her even more for this. Speaking of Lila, Adrien could feel the girl’s suspicious glare drilling into his back as he spoke to Ms. Bustier.

“Excuse me miss, is it alright if I show the class something before the lesson starts? It’s urgent.”

She frowned from her desk. “Can it wait? We have a lot of important information to cover this lesson.”

“Ms. Bustier, this is very important information. I think everyone should see it as soon as possible – including you and the other teachers.”

She shook her head. “Mister Agreste, I really don’t see what could be so important that you must interrupt my lesson. Why don’t you go and sit down, and talk to the principal at lunch?”

“Because it concerns my classmates and-”

“All the more reason for it to be dealt with discreetly – we don’t need a spectacle.”

“You didn’t give Marinette that luxury.” Chloe called mildly from the front seat. Adrien turned to stare at her in disbelief. “You called her out in front of everyone during that whole cheating scandal. Why not give Adrien the same luxury? Or do I need to bring my daddy into this?” She pulled out her phone threateningly and Miss Bustier whitened.

“That will not be necessary, Chloe. I’m sure a… a few minutes is fine.”

“It won’t take long.” Adrien assured, sending Chloe a grateful look. She smiled smugly. Adrien quickly plugged in his USB and opened the document, taking a breath to raise his voice to the whole class.

“Thank you all for your time. At first I wasn’t sure if I should share this – but after doing a bit of research, I’ve found some worrying things that I think everyone here should know about.” Adrien could feel Lila’s glare searing through his forehead. He resisted the urge to smirk at her, instead schooling his expression into hesitance and worry. He had a part to play – the innocent bystander. After all, a malicious witness wasn’t very trustworthy. “I sent a copy to Mr. Damocles and the Ladyblog – Alya, you probably haven’t seen it yet – but I think it’s important that you all watch it before anyone else.”

Marinette met his eye, and nodded. Adrien smiled at her and pressed play.


	6. Smile, the World is Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or, alternatively:
> 
> 'The one in which the author ran out of terrible puns'

The video started with a blur of concrete bricks – it shook for a moment before swinging up to catch Adrien’s face, flushed with exertion and eyes sparkling.

“ _Hey, Bugheads_.” He said quickly as he appeared to be walking across the school gym. “ _This is for the Ladyblog, which a good friend of mine runs. I just saw Ladybug come overhead, I’m gonna ask her for an interview. Hang on a sec_!”

The video blurred again, showing the wall this time as Adrien dashed towards the gym exit and rushed down the stairs. He slowed, though, lifting the camera to catch a glimpse of red and black dropping from the ceiling, down to where a single student was walking.

“ _Is that Lila_?” Adrien’s muffled voice came over the sound of Lila’s surprised yelp, as Ladybug landed directly in front of her in the deserted schoolyard. “ _I don’t wanna interrupt bestie time so maybe next time, Bugheads-”_

 _“You need to stop_.” Ladybug’s voice rang cool and clear across the silent schoolyard. Adrien stepped awkwardly sideways to duck mostly behind the fence and keep out of sight.

“ _Stop what?”_ Lila responded sweetly, but Ladybug wasn’t having a bar of it. She folded her arms.

“ _Your lying. This has gone too far_.”

And now Lila leaned back and folded her arms too, mirroring Ladybug’s stance. Her voice came light and sarcastic. “ _I’m not hurting anyone._ ”

“ _Another lie._ ” Ladybug said in a low voice. Behind the camera, Adrien made a small squeaking sound. Luckily neither girl noticed. Lila tipped her head.

“ _Oh, so you know about the Marinette girl?_ ”

“ _You lied about knowing me_.” Ladybug said witheringly. “ _That was understandable. But a source at the school tells me it runs deeper than that. That you committed truancy, that you put your mother’s job as an ambassador at risk by claiming to have gone on extravagant trips that could have her arrested for embezzlement, or fired at the least. That you don’t run any of the charities that you say you do, and the money your classmates give you goes into your own pocket. That you fake injuries to get out of crucial schoolwork_.” Lila stepped forward to speak but Ladybug cut her off. “ _And now tripping a classmate down the stairs. Do you know you could have killed her_?”

Lila laughed nastily. “ _It would have served her right._ ”

Adrien made another sound low in his threat. Even Ladybug seemed to flinch, and Lila stepped forward.

“ _It’s almost too easy, you know. The people at this school are so idiotic, they didn’t even fact check me when I started with my unbelievable claims. So why should I ‘stop’ anything? It’s their fault for believing me. They could have stopped me on day one by listening to that annoying do-gooder Marinette. If you want to blame anyone, blame them_.”

Ladybug clenched her fists. “ _Miss Rossi, you have been manipulating your classmates and caused a girl to be injured, and this will not stand. I want you to go to the Ladyblogger and record a formal apology video, delete your previous videos claiming to be my friend, set the record straight with your classmates and any other family members you have deceived, and repay any money they have given you under the impression it was going to a charity. You will also apologize to the girl you injured and pay compensation. Do you understand me_?”

Lila laughed again. “ _What are you going to do about it, Ladybug? Hurt me? Remember, you’re a hero. It wouldn’t do your reputation much good to have injured a poor, innocent girl!_ ” Lila struck a damsel in distress pose. “ _A rift in friendship that turned to violence. I’m sure Alya would close down her Ladyblog. Oh – or!_ ” She perked up with another idea. _“Maybe Chat Noir attacked me. He’s always looked a bit shifty to me, don’t you think?_ ”

Ladybug stepped forward, vibrating with barely concealed rage. “ _Do not spread lies about my partner, Miss Rossi, or you will find yourself in deep trouble, do you understand me?_ ” The ferocity in her tone made Adrien step back with a faint rustling sound. Lila only tipped her head.

“ _You may be a superhero, but you don’t get to tell me what to do. Not when I have Hawkmoth on my side. Remember, next time I get an acouma, I can destroy you just like I destroyed Marinette. So don’t get in my way_.” She gave a saccharine giggle. “ _Okay? Good talk_.”

Lila went to walk past Ladybug, only to have an arm shoot out and block her path. Lila recoiled slightly and quickly tried to pass it off as brushing invisible lint off her clothes. Ladybug met her eyes coolly.

“ _You should watch yourself, Miss Rossi. Hawkmoth uses people. Whatever arrangement you think you have with him, he will use you to get what he wants and then he will stab you in the back_.”

“ _Thanks for the concern_.” Lila’s voice dripped with sarcasm. She started walking again, and this time Ladybug did nothing to stop her. As Lila disappeared around the block Ladybug let out a sigh and flung her yo-yo up, disappearing in a red and black blur as quickly as she’d arrived.

The camera rustled as Adrien stood there silently from a few seconds. Then he lifted the camera up to his white face and cleared his throat. His eyes were huge and he swallowed twice before he could speak.

“ _Uhhhhh. So, that happened. I think – um – I should probably tell someone about this?_ ” He glanced away quickly as a voice called out his name. “ _I gotta go, see you later Bugheads_.”

As the video cut off, the class dissolved into shouts.

Adrien stared, trying not to grin at the sheer and utter chaos he had inflicted upon his classmates. Nino sat stunned. Nathaniel cringed away from Lila, his desk partner, who was frozen in her seat. Rose jumped up and clung to Juleka, who glared at the offending liar. Max tapped frantically on his calculator. Alya stood up and yelled over the shocked murmuring.

“YOU HURT MARINETTE?” 

Surprisingly, Chloe had the strongest reaction of all. She spun in her seat and started shrieking like a banshee, nearly toppling over her chair and instead grabbing Sabrina for support as she leaned over the desk behind her. Her high-pitched screams drowned out the cacophony of voices and chairs scraping back.

“ _I fucking knew it! Ladybug would never be friends with a little shit like you! Come here and I’ll wring your scrawny neck for dirtying her name you no-good bitch!_ ”

Sabrina yelped and grabbed Chloe around the waist to prevent the incensed girl from charging up the stairs and throttling Lila herself. Marinette met Adrien’s eyes with a shocked look. He raised his eyebrows in agreement.

Ms. Bustier lifted her hands, calling out uselessly for silence. No one was having a bar of it. Adrien calmly retrieved his USB and started moving to take his seat next to Nino, pausing only as Marinette stood and darted forward to wrap him in a hug. Adrien squeezed her tight. When she pulled away her eyes gleamed, bright and hard like steel. It was a look he usually saw accompanied by a red and black mask. It suited her here, too.

And then Kim screeched, “ _Akuma_!”


	7. Fox Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go easy on me, I wrote this quickly because I was so excited to post it

Adrien cursed and grabbed Marinette’s wrist, ready to yank her away. They had to transform, to catch Lila before she did too much damage. The akuma fluttered through the agape classroom window in a flurry of black wings. It swooped down towards the still spitting Chloe, onto to be blown away as Sabrina swung her folder at it in panic. Ms. Bustier cried out, “Students, please, stay calm! Everyone needs to leave the classroom immediately!”

 _Way ahead of you_. Adrien and Marinette were already darting for the door. Adrien glanced over his shoulder just in time to see the akuma dart towards a grinning Lila, then flutter past her to land in Alya’s phone.

He froze. Lila let out a squawk of indignation.

A magenta haze lit up Alya’s face and sent students spilling away from her with frightened yelps. Alya’s eyebrows furrowed. She glared at something that wasn’t there.

“Yes, of course I wanna kill her. But I won’t hurt Marinette more by becoming a – hey, don’t take that tone with me, old man – get out of my head!” Alya clutched at her phone with white fingers. “ _Fuck off_!”

She threw her phone to the ground and stomped on it, cracking it in half and sending the akuma fluttering free. It darted around the crowd of confused students before being snatched up in an all too familiar hand. Marinette cursed and now she was dragging Adrien into the hallway as Lila was engulfed by black smoke.

“Well.” Adrien panted as they dashed down the stairs, hand in hand. “I didn’t see that coming.”

They bolted into an empty classroom and slammed the door shut. Plagg wriggled out of Adrien’s pocket with a snicker.

“Oh, is it time to beat up the liar already?”

“We just have to de-akumatise her, Plagg.” Marinette said crossly. “Did anyone see where the akuma went?”

“No, I didn’t.” Adrien shot Plagg a considering look that he hoped communicated, ‘ _maybe a cataclysm to the face will help de-akumatise her’_. Plagg grinned back at him with wicked fangs.

Marinette nodded determinedly. “We don’t know what she could be doing to everyone! Tikki, spots-”

The door exploded inwards with a percussive _boom_.

Adrien went tumbling, banging his elbows on the hard floor as he rolled to a stop. He groaned and picked himself up on his throbbing elbows, hearing Marinette sitting up somewhere behind him.

“Ow.” Adrien mumbled.

“There you are~” A saccharine voice sounded. Adrien looked up in irritation to see an akuma in the doorway. She might have resembled Volpina, once. If not for the extra bulk in her suit, and the fur rippling down her back and arms like that of a demented werewolf. Her hair bristled bright red and was bunched up with black ribbons that matched the black claw marks streaking her suit. Her mouth was a wide red slit as she cooed, “Oh, poor baby, did you hurt yourself? Well, you’ll be hurting a lot more when Vulpine’s done with you!”

“Oh for fuck’s sake-”

Vulpine snatched Adrien’s wrist in a deathly tight grip, claws pricking through his sleeve. She leered at him. “Language. Wouldn’t want to upset our fans, would we? I’ll have time to punish Maribrat later, for now we can have some _fun_ together!”

Adrien yelped as Vulpine wrenched him to his feet. Marinette shouted but the akuma had already dragged him down the halls. She was _strong_. Did Volpina get bitten by a radioactive fox and become fox villain squared? Adrien’s feet dragged on the ground as he uselessly tried to regain his footing.

“Let me go!”

Vulpine tittered. She was heading for the front gates. Where was she planning on taking him? The students they passed shrieked and darted back into their classrooms. Adrien yelped as Vulpine cheerily hopped down the stairway and strode out into the busy Parisian street. A bystander screamed, “ _Akuma!_ ”

“What do you say we go somewhere more public?” Vulpine cooed. Adrien tried and failed to wrench his arm away from her. Where was Plagg? Adrien had lost him in the explosion. “Hmm, I’m thinking the Eiffel tower? Everyone will have a good view of us there! Come one, come all, to Paris’s first of many public executions!”

Vulpine sprang into the sky, dragging Adrien along with her, only to be knocked out of the air. Adrien screeched as Vulpine lost her grip on his arm, but he was only in free-fall for a few moments. He slammed into a pair of familiar red arms. Ladybug landed lightly on the school roof.  
“Are you okay?” She demanded. Adrien nodded mutely. God, was Marinette always this beautiful? She placed him down with a quick call of, “Get to safety,” and then she sprang forward towards the cursing Vulpine.

He had to go and help her. But first things first, find his kwami. Adrien bolted down the stairwell and followed the trail of destruction back to the half-crumbling room. His shoes crunched in rubble as he skidded through the empty doorframe.

“Plagg! Where are you?”

No answer. Adrien spun in a wide circle. Where could Plagg have gone? Where would he be? Maybe he would follow after Ladybug, or go off to try and find Adrien himself, or-

“Adrien!”

Adrien spun to catch the flying kwami and cuddle him close. Plagg purred against his chest.

“I was so worried.” Adrien confessed. “Plagg, I’m so sorry I lost you. I promise I’ll make it up to you but right now we have to help Ladybug.”

“Fine.” Plagg grumbled, but his rumbling purrs betrayed him.

“Plagg, claws out!”

When Chat Noir bounded into the school courtyard, there was no sign of Ladybug or Vulpine. A boy huddled near the gate pointed, and Chat Noir nodded in thanks before leaping to the next building in that direction – headed straight towards the Eiffel tower. Vulpine was a fox on a mission, and she had said ‘the first of many public executions’. Ladybug would probably be just as good as Adrien Agreste in her eyes. Which meant he had to hurry.

It didn’t take an expert eye to spot them ( _hehe, spot_ ) next to the Eiffel tower. Vulpine wasn’t the subtlest of akumas – she’d seemed to have given up on nuance and stealth in favour of possessing the brute strength to fling cars. Chat Noir dodged a grey Sedan mid-air and slammed his baton down on Vulpine’s head from behind. She roared and spun on him only to have Ladybug’s yo-yo wrap around her neck. Vulpine grabbed at the wire and pulled. Chat Noir’s eyes widened.

Ladybug was yanked forward with a cry and slammed into him, sending them tumbling. Pain flashed through his midsection. Aaaaaaand she’d landed knee-first on his stomach. Great.

“Ow!”

Ladybug was all elbows and knees, but she jumped up quickly. Chat Noir wheezed on the ground. Her eyes widened. “Chat, are you okay?”

“My pancreas has seen better days,” he muttered, “But I’m good.”

A cackle drew their attention. Vulpine had already scaled the Eiffel tower, and she hung tauntingly from its top platform. She shouted something but she was too far away for Chat Noir to hear. He sat up, wincing, and shouted back.

“WHAT?”

Vulpine’s yelled reply was too quiet to him to understand. Ladybug pulled Chat Noir to his feet.

“She knows we can’t hear her, right?”

“Let her have her moment.” Ladybug shrugged. “Look at it this way – we don’t have to hear her monologue.”

“Excellent point. Shall we?”

“After you.” Ladybug smiled and spun her yo-yo menacingly. “Let’s go catch us a fox.”

For someone who was supposedly working with Hawkmoth, Vulpine was surprisingly easy to defeat.

Her power as Volpina had come from her illusions and craftiness. This new form might have been physically stronger, but it didn’t nearly compare to the might of Stoneheart or Gorizilla, and right now she had the battle strategy of a drunk lizard. Too caught up in her raging to care about anything else, she screeched and swung at the heroes wildly. It was all too easy for Chat Noir to trip her over the side of the tower; for Ladybug to lash her yo-yo around the villain’s ankle and stop her mid-fall; for them to reel her up and restrain her. Not even a lucky charm or cataclysm needed. Chat Noir grunted as the furious akuma thrashed in his grip.

“Where’s her akuma?” He shouted. Ladybug dodged a swinging claw.

“I don’t know!” Ladybug darted forward to yank Vulpine’s orange bracelet from her wrist. It cracked, but nothing came out of it. “Damn.”

“YOU’LL NEVER FIND IT!” Vulpine yowled. “I’ll destroy you and then I’ll destroy those idiots in my class and I’ll deliver your Miraculouses to Hawkmoth-” Vulpine tore free of Chat’s grip and lunged towards Ladybug. He yelped. Ladybug was faster in her reaction.

“Oh my god shut _up_!”

She decked the liar across the face.

Vulpine shrieked in shock and clapped a hand to her bleeding nose, giving Ladybug enough time to snatch the ribbons from her hair and tear them in two. The akuma fluttered free.

“ _No_!” Vulpine lunged at it. Ladybug’s yo-yo snatched the akuma from her fingertips and snapped back into the heroine’s hand. Vulpine screamed in frustration. “ _No_! Give that _back_! I will DESTROY you, you lemon-faced mother fucking _insect_ -” The smoke engulfed her, leaving Lila Rossi to continue her threats and stamp her foot. “-two-faced goody-two-shoes _bitch_!”

Ladybug released the purified akuma. Lila grabbed for it with frustrated tears in her eyes, but Ladybug caught her wrist in an iron grip. Lila cursed her out again.

“Miss Rossi, I am putting you in police custody.” Ladybug said coolly. Lila shrieked and tried to tear free but Ladybug’s grip was immovable. “If you resist, I will incapacitate you. Do you understand? Today you have knowingly abetted a terrorist-”

“Oh FUCK YOU!”

Ladybug hummed and twisted Lila’s arm, spinning the girl to lock her wrists behind her back. “I did warn you. Chat?”

“My pleasure, Milady.” Chat Noir stepped forward to take hold of Lila’s wrists while Ladybug cast her miraculous cure. He took malicious pleasure in holding her tighter than necessary, ignoring her furious shouts. A few claw marks weren’t such a big deal. Not compared to the complete and utter shitshow she was about to face.

Chat Noir probably shouldn’t have taken so much pleasure from Lila’s suffering. Well – maybe Marinette was just a better person than him. She was gracious and forgiving enough for the both of them, even if she had earned more than her fair share of wrath and revenge.

Speaking of revenge and payback and what have you, a company had gathered at the bottom of the Eiffel tower. Chat Noir’s keen vision picked out a few police officers, Chloe – was that Sabrina nearby, talking to her father? – and an unfamiliar woman who was radiating bad vibes even from here. Chat Noir hadn’t had a mum for a while now, but he could vividly remember the horror that was a mother’s scorn. Probably Lila’s mother, the diplomat, from the official suit she was wearing and the cropped-short brown hair.

They took the elevator down. Chat Noir would have preferred just dropping down to ground level (and catching Lila once he’d landed, of course, Plagg may have whispered the opposite in her ear but he wasn’t totally heartless) but Ladybug thought it best to take the slower way. Which made sense – Lila could twist a quick descent into stories of superhero brutality. Chat Noir did not need more legal trouble after that debacle with Copycat. So the elevator it was. Lila had finally run out of insults and stood glowering the whole time.

When they stepped out onto solid land, the brown-haired woman was there to meet them. Lila let out a gasp and her face instantly crumpled into a teary expression of fear. Chat Noir was impressed by how quickly she’d adapted.

“Mama! I promise it’s not what it looks like-”

“Is it true?” Ms. Rossi demanded at the heroes, ignoring her daughter’s cry. “The stealing and tripping a girl down the stairs and lying about schools being closed?”

“I’m afraid so, Ma’am.” Ladybug replied evenly. It was only through years of knowing her that Chat Noir noticed the twitching of her lips and realized she was carefully hiding a smirk. Ms. Rossi ran a hand through her hair.

“And – the akuma attacks, how long do they last for? I thought – it’s barely been half an hour, I just _got_ here, and she’s already…”

“A couple hours at most.” Chat Noir slid in smoothly. He glanced over the diplomat’s shoulder to where Officer Raincomprix was hurriedly approaching. “Like always. Has someone told you differently?”

“You could say that.” Ms. Rossi said faintly. Lila tried again.

“Mama, you have to help me, Ladybug is lying about me and-”

“Hush.” Ms. Rossi silenced her with a lifted hand and a quickly-recovering glare. “I’ve had enough of your tales, young lady. There are policemen here to talk to you. My _job_ is in question. So you can hold your tongue!”

Lila’s face flushed red with indignation. “ _Mama_ -”

“I don’t want to hear it!” Ms. Rossi yelled. At that moment Officer Raincomprix arrived and Chat Noir happily handed Lila over to police custody. She howled the whole time, of course, while Ms. Rossi looked on tiredly. Chat Noir wasn’t very well versed in law but he did recognise words like ‘truancy’ and ‘assault’ and ‘defamation of character’. Damn, Marinette had even got Jagged in on this, and boy did the rockstar have a bone to pick with Lila – at least, judging from the length of the list of charges. Maybe claiming a forty-year-old man had written songs about a fourteen-year-old girl wasn’t the best idea Miss Rossi had come up with.

He and Ladybug watched, mostly out of spite but also a little bit to make sure there were no issues, as Lila was arrested. Ladybug slipped her hand into his and he squeezed back. After another moment Chat Noir leaned in to whisper, “We should probably get back. Everyone will be worried.”

Ladybug nodded. “Yeah. Let’s go.” She turned to the small assembly and sent a cursory wave before flinging out her yoyo and zinging away. Chat Noir sent a two-fingered salute and followed.


	8. Fun To Follow

They detransformed in an empty classroom and hurried out into the halls, just in time for Marinette to be tackle-hugged by her distraught best friend. Marinette yelped and clutched at Alya’s back to keep them both balanced. Adrien hovered nearby, ready to intervene and catch them if they toppled over, but Marinette seemed to have it covered. She planted herself firmly.

Alya’s voice was barely comprehendible through her tears. “I’m _so_ sorry Marinette! Hawkmoth nearly got me and I almost got akumatised and then _she_ did and she was after you and I couldn’t find you or Adrien and-” Alya’s crying dissolved into a wail. Marinette hugged her back tightly.

“I’m okay, Alya. Adrien and I hid. Vulpine didn’t get us.”

“And, and,” Alya hiccupped, “You said she was lying and I didn’t believe you. I was so stupid, she _hurt you_ and I didn’t even see it, and I’m so so sorry I thought you were jealous, I KNOW you, I’m supposed to be your best friend, and you’re literally dating Adrien fucking Agreste so you wouldn’t need to be jealous anymore anyway and I was too stupid to see through her fucking lies-”

Marinette pulled away to look sternly at a tearful Alya. “You’re not stupid. Lila was _good_ at lying. And, well, I am hurt that you didn’t believe me, but I know I haven’t always handled jealousy well in the past. It wasn’t too far-fetched for everyone to assume-”

“But I should have _seen_ it. You’ve always made up for those times and tried to be friends with people, there’s no way you would still hate her if there wasn’t a good reason!”

Marinette was stuck there. Instead of arguing, she pulled Alya back into a hug. The Ladyblogger whimpered and buried her face in Marinette’s jacket.

“I promise I’ll be better. I know I don’t deserve your friendship anymore-”

“Alya, of course we’re still friends!”

“No, I have to _earn_ it. I threw it away so easily. We all have to earn it back.” Alya sniffled. “But I swear I’m gonna make it up to you. The whole class had better fucking try.”

That made Marinette laugh. Assured that she wasn’t in any danger or distress, Adrien allowed himself to drift away and give them their privacy, occasionally assuring nervous classmates that he and Marinette really were okay. Rose tearfully apologized to him before rushing off to join Marinette and Alya. Adrien grinned as the short girl was effortlessly swept into the now-growing hug pile.

A familiar shout of “Adrien!” sounded and suddenly Adrien found himself in his own best-friend embrace.

“Nino!” He yelped as his friend lifted him in the air, grinning with glee. Adrien cackled. “Nino, put me down!”

Nino immediately pulled an embarrassed face and placed him down. God, Nino was strong; even compared to Adrien and Marinette, whose superhero personas tended to rub off on their civilian sides. Side effect of being Chat Noir – he’d had to adjust to a whole new level of strength. It had taken a few broken glasses to get used to it.

Superhero persona… Marinette hadn’t yet told him who the temporary heroes were. And damn, if Carapace hadn’t looked familiar the last time they’d fought together.

Well, shit. There went another secret identity. But that was a conversation for later. Back in the present, Adrien laughed at the red-faced Nino, who was rubbing the back of his neck.

“Sorry, dude. I got over excited. I just… wow. I’m glad you guys are okay. I didn’t know Lila was capable of that, y’know? She always seemed…” He shook his head. “No, you know what? That doesn’t matter. She was really shitty to Marinette and that’s unforgiveable.”

Adrien nodded solemnly in agreement. Sure, there was the whole breaking the law and working with a terrorist thing, but that paled in comparison to the crime of hurting his Lady.

Nino sent him a suspicious look. “You knew, didn’t you?”

Adrien considered playing innocent, but with Nino there wasn’t much of a point. He nodded. “That she was lying? Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you _tell_ me?” 

“Would you seriously have believed me?” Adrien rolled his eyes. “Plus, Mari tried to tell everyone and Lila got her _expelled_. There was no telling what Lila could have done to me. If she managed to convince my father you guys were a bad influence she could have gotten me pulled out of school entirely.”

Nino’s complexion had paled to an ashy brown – he stared at Adrien with huge eyes. “Wait. But – I thought that was just a misunderstanding that got Marinette expelled. And how could Lila talk to your old man? I thought even you had to make appointments to see him.”

“I’ll tell you the whole story later.” Adrien promised. “Bring, like, popcorn or something, because it’ll be long.” An idea struck him suddenly. “Actually, are you free tonight? Father is letting me have one day a week to have date night with Marinette. We could all hang out for a bit and debrief. Maybe watch a movie? Chill out?”

“You, Mari, Alya and me?”

“Of course.”

“Sounds great.” Nino flashed him a thankful smile. “Okay, now I just one more question. That video was staged, right? How the _hell_ did you get Ladybug in on it?”

Adrien smothered a laugh. If only Nino knew. “Didn’t you hear? Ladybug _hates_ liars.”

They ended up sleeping over at Marinette’s. At least, Nino and Alya did. Adrien’s father had forbidden him from spending a night away from home so he’d had to leave early.

They had all come together in Marinette’s loft while Adrien and Marinette recounted a slightly edited version of the story. (leaving out, of course, the whole being superheroes thing) Then came more apologies, and video games, and eating Dupain-Cheng pastries while watching Avatar: The Last Airbender. (The series, of course)

Adrien curled up against Marinette’s side, while Alya leaned back against her with Marinette’s arms around her, soaking up the contact. Nino lay across them on his back with his legs over Adrien’s lap and his head pillowed on the edge of the couch, one of Alya’s hands playing with his hair. Every inch of skin contact was warm and tingling and Adrien almost had to bite back tears at how good this was. Marinette’s hugs were lovely, but after years of being touch starved? Just hugs weren’t going to cut it. His friends seemed to realize this, as they shuffled in closer and Marinette rested her head against his. She smelled like strawberries and chocolate batter and freshly baked bread and warmth. She smelled like home.

From here Adrien could tell Marinette was positively glowing. It showed in the warmth of her cheek against him, and the happy sounds in her throat and her fingers joyously stimming, rubbing against the fabric of her shirt. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to her forehead, and everything was as it should be.

And if Adrien purred a little while the four of them lay in a cuddle pile?

Well, no one needed to know. 

Alya’s head turned and she shot him a weird look when he let out a rumble, and Adrien smiled back. If Nino was Carapace, he had a good idea about Reyna Rouge, and that opened up a whole new world of opportunities. He wondered how long it would take his best friends to work out his and Marinette’s identities.

Of course, they’d already agreed that it was practical to share their identities with the other heroes if it was needed. Adrien was sure Nino and Alya would work it out eventually. But that didn’t mean Adrien had to make it easy for them.

This would be a fun game to play. He hummed happily and rested his head on Marinette’s shoulder, already excited for tomorrow and what it would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang! Ended already. Time sure does fly.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my story :)


End file.
